Changes
by FilipinoxxGurlxx94
Summary: Troy's moving. Gabby is too. Even the gang is moving!Will distance keep these best friends apart or will it bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back!  
I tried to get on earlier in the week, but I couldn't get on. I then figured out that mine and Alex's account had been hacked into. We figured how to get back into it and changed everything so it can't be hacked _again_. Anyway, Alex has her own account which is on my profile. **

**So enjoy Take 2 of Changes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It belongs to Mr. Ortega and Disney.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Moving

Tuesday August 7th 2007

Troy's P.O.V

"Troy," Dad called from the kitchen." Could you come down here for a second?"

"Sure," I answered back. I walked down the stairs to find my parents sitting at the table.

"Troy," Dad said." Remember the job I was offered in Florida?"

"Yeah," I said not really knowing where this subject was going. I knew he was thinking about that job offer, but I didn't really think he would a lot of thought into it.

"Well," Dad said." I decided to take the job."

"So we're moving because of your job?" I said raising my voice a little.

"No," Mom said. "I was also offered a job there too." My mom was a dental hygienist for Dr. Gutierrez downtown. I think she was also considering moving somewhere else.

"Mom," I said." Didn't Grandma and Grandpa live in Florida?"

"Yes they did," Mom said. "And they still are. I also wanted to live closer to them."

"When do we leave?" I asked not wanting to start an argument.

"Next week," Dad informed me.

"I'll be in my room," I said.

I got up from the table and went upstairs to my room.

'I can't believe we're moving ' I thought.

"I better call Gabby," I said

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V

"Gabby," Mom called while I was doing my math homework (more like 'school preparation' since school is starting in a few weeks). "Could you come down here? I have something to tell you."

"Sure," I said. I walked down the stairs to find my mom sitting at the table.

"Gabby," mom said." Remember my company said that they wouldn't transfer me until you graduated?"

"Yeah," I said. 'This can't be good' I thought.

"Well they transferred me again," Mom said.

"Mom!" I yelled. "You said that you wouldn't let your company transfer you until I graduate!"

"I know," mom said. "But I couldn't do anything about it."

"I actually make friends and have a boyfriend and you're taking that away from me!" I yelled.

"I know that I promised," Mom told me. "But my company got a new manager and he transferred me."

"But mom," I said my voice lowered a little. "I have a boyfriend that likes me for me and I don't want to leave that."

"I know," Mom said. "But my boss already booked the flight."

"Where are we moving to?" I asked her.

"Well……….," Mom sighed.

I left not even wanting to know where it was, knowing it would be a long distance from Albuquerque. I went upstairs to my room and noticed my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Gabby," I heard Troy's voice on the other line.

"Hey," I said. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," Troy said. "Meet me at Bellrose Park in 10 minutes."

"Okay," I said. "Bye". Then I hung up.

_**

* * *

**__**Ten minutes later**_

Gabby's P.O.V

'I wonder what Troy has to tell me' I thought.

I see Troy coming into view from the side of the park.

"Hey," he said. "What did you need to tell me?"

"You first," I replied.

"You know I have lived in two other places because my dad got transferred?" He said. I nodded. "Well he got transferred. I'm moving."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Troy said. "I'm not too fond of it either because it means leaving you here."

"Well," I started. "To make this worse, I'm moving too."

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know where exactly," I said. "Even if I did know, I still wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want you chasing after me," I said. In a way I wish he would be chasing after me when I move, making it like a prince trying to find his princess after she was taken from her tower.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"Next week," I replied. "But I wish it was longer."

"I'm moving next week too," Troy said. "How about this: I take you out to dinner on Sunday night."

"I'm good with that," I said. "But that date will probably be our last before we move."

"I know," he said. "But let us just make the best of what we have left."

We hugged and as Troy left, I forgot to ask him where he was moving to. "Hey, Troy." I called, but he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!  
This one is a little different from the orginal, with a little added in and editing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.  
I also do not own the quote used at the end of this chapter. It belongs to Back to the Future and Universal Pictures.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday August 12th 2007

Troy's P.O.V

"I just wish that this date wouldn't be our last," I told myself as I was getting ready for the date I had in a little less than a half hour.

"What did you say son?" My dad said when he was walking past my room.

"Tonight is mine and Gabby's last date before we both move," I said. "But I just wish we could've lasted longer than this." I know I was being pessimistic, but I wanted to look at the reality of the situation: The relationship may not last.

"I know how you feel son," Dad said. "When I was younger my dad's work moved us around a lot, and one time I moved away from my girlfriend. Just like you."

"But dad," I said, "I thought mom was the only girlfriend you ever had." It was true. In my 17 years, I have only seen my dad talk about one girlfriend: my mom.

My dad winked. "That's exactly my point."

I smiled to myself. Then I asked, "So you think me and Gabby are going to somehow reunite?" I think I was starting to get my hopes up. One thing I don't want to see: 10 years from now, at the 10 year reunion, with a ring on Gabby's ring finger; one that I didn't give her ( though a ring that I _did_ give to her would be pretty nice).

"Well," my dad said, "you guys have been inseparable since you guys met on New Years Eve. So why should you separate now?" At least my dad was looking at the bright side.

"I see your point dad," I said. "But I'm not just moving away from Gabby, but I'm moving away from all my friends."

"Remember when we moved from here to Dallas? Then from Dallas to Phoenix? You and your friends still kept I touch. Why would it end now?"

"But to come to think of it," I said. "I don't think I even told them I was moving. I don't think Gabi told them either."

"You can either call them now or wait for Gabby so you can tell them together because we don't leave til Thursday," dad said.

"I'll probably wait for Gabby on that one ," I decided. "I had an idea that she and I could tell them together. It's not everyday that you lose two friends out of your group."

"I can guarantee you that it will get emotional," my dad told me. "You know Papa Joe was in the Navy. He had to keep moving us all around. Every time we moved it was a different experience for all of us and my friends. Even now, I still keep in touch with all my friends."

"How? The only one I've seen you talk to is teachers at school and mom," I said. I've only seen my dad talk to family and teachers at school. Before this conversation, I thought all his friends were somewhere else and didn't talk to eachother often.

"Do you remember Uncle Dave and Aunt Liz?" my dad asked. I nodded. " Yeah. They weren't really related to us. They were my best friends from school."

" So you lied to me!" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Dad winced at the word 'lied'. "Not exactly lied. Just, you know. Kept the truth from you with great cunning ability because," he laughed to himself. "I'm just that good."

"I hate you." I said with a smirk.

"'Hate' is a strong word son."

"Fine," I thought for a moment until I silently laughed. "I strongly dislike you with a passion."

My dad laughed. " All I'm saying is, you don't need to lose all of you're friends if moving comes in the way. You can still keep in touch with them." He did have a point. I can say my dad gives pretty good advice.

I frowned and picked a piece of lint off my cotton black shirt. " Not all of them." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dad leaned forward on his elbows resting them on his knees.

"I mean," I sighed with frustration. "When I move, Gabby, she'll move on, and forget about me. I don't want to be the one holding her back. I want her to be happy, but…." I trailed off not wanting to say anymore because I knew I would start choking on my emotions. "Plus, long distance relationships don't last long."

"Don't give up yet, son." my dad told me. " if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

I looked at my alarm clock and stared at the blue neon light flashing "6:23"

"I have to go, or I'll be late." I told him and walked passed him down the stairs grabbing my keys and walked out the door so no one could see the tears in my eyes thinking of the horrible possibility that I might lose Gabi forever. The truth was, I think I was in love with her, and I didn't want this to end with some stupid 'goodbye'. I needed more. I wanted her to come with me.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh, Drama!  
Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
